


cute

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [78]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	cute

"Sinara, is it just all Terrans looking the same or does that one have a Shield agent's face?"

Sinara glances at the one Kasius is indicating and shrugs. Really not the important question when people fall out of your bedroom wall."Shall I kill them?"

"Oooh, can we bring her?" The woman stares at Sinara hungrily."We'd make such a cute couple!"

Perhaps-Shield guy rolls his eyes."No, Snow. We gotta go."

He reopens a portal; they step through without another word.

"That was odd,"Sinara says.

Kasius is pouting.

She sighs."No, I don't think she's cute."

Kasius smiles.


End file.
